


In a manner of speaking

by Himmelreich



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelreich/pseuds/Himmelreich
Summary: This is an old fic I was too self-conscious to publish under my name given this is a NOTP of a certain friend of mine, but you know what,who cares.Also, I can use this opportunity again to say that I’m retiring from writing for an indefinite amount of time, maybe altogether. Sorry to those who’ve only just followed recently. Also, in the end I couldn’t finish the entry for the Anthology, but there are way more talented writers featured in it, so please look forward to it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryoflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoflame/gifts).



Upon first meeting and from then on, his new master refers to him as Harklight-san despite his complaints, and does so with the same polite but decided insistence that he displays in all areas of life, as he soon finds out. No matter how often he voices his  concerns about it, his master simply says that it is a sign of him respecting his most valued and trusted servant and until Harklight himself were to drop the -sama, he would keep on calling him Harklight-san, and that was it.

He calls him Harklight-sama once, in the dark between desperate kisses and fleeting touches that search for something to hold on that Harklight fears he cannot offer. He pretends not to have heard, and his masters shows no signs of noticing having said it, and they continue as usual afterwards, just a small splinter of memory clinging to his mind.

He starts call him Harklight only when everything is falling into place, when the lies become the truth and all their carefully planned charades succeed in blood and steel. And even though he knows that it is only the beginning, Harklight thinks to himself that he could not be happier than right now at his master‘s side, no kisses, no promises, just a gratitude he does not deserve.

_Let‘s go, Harklight._

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I was too self-conscious to publish under my name given this is a NOTP of a certain friend of mine, but you know what, _who cares._
> 
> Also, I can use this opportunity again to say that I’m retiring from writing for an indefinite amount of time, maybe altogether. Sorry to those who’ve only just followed recently. Also, in the end I couldn’t finish the entry for the Anthology, but there are way more talented writers featured in it, so please look forward to it!


End file.
